


Anyone for Tennis?

by SteveCaster



Category: Mario Tennis (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveCaster/pseuds/SteveCaster
Summary: Mario tries to deal with Peach's pre-match criticisms.





	Anyone for Tennis?

Mario looked himself up and down in the mirror. From his freshly trimmed moustache to his brown builder's boots, he looked ready. 

Ready for tennis.

 _Impractical_ , that's what she'd called it.  _At least put some shorts on_ she'd said. 

Well, he'd show her.

True, shorts would mean his legs weren't hindered by thick denim. He'd be able to zoom about the court like a gazelle. A tubby, Italian gazelle but a gazelle none the less. He pushed the thought from his mind. After all, what he lacked in speed, he made up in all-around ability. And anyway hadn't Luigi told him that dungarees were the height of fashion?

Sure, it probably would be easier to serve in a T-shirt. Technically, his arms would be able to move more freely. But he'd tried it and it just didn't _feel_ right.

 _You'll overheat._ Ha! Well not according to Wario! Apparently, denim was thoroughly breathable and worn by nomadic Saharan tribes. 

Idly, he wondered what his opponent would be wearing.

Mario turned and headed out onto the court. Glancing across the net, he saw his adversary. Shy Guy.

Resplendent in his red hooded duffle coat and white horror mask, he cut an imposing, if short, figure.

"Weow," said Shy. Clearly, he was still suffering from his speech impediment.

Unsure of what Mr Guy had meant, Mario responded the only way he knew how.

"Okie dokie. Let's a go!"

He threw the ball into the air to serve.


End file.
